She Knows
by The Last Letter
Summary: Just a one-shot on a day that Danny spend fighting Valerie. Before Phantom Planet. DXS. Probably really sucky because it's really old.


Danny Phantom was hit by one of Valerie Gray's ghost weapons. He was thrown back into a cell. Danny hit the back wall and fell to the floor, unconscious.

"That takes care of you three for a while." Valerie cackled, slamming the door. 'Three' included Danny, Sam and Tucker. Two of which were chained to a wall.

"Danny, Danny, are you okay?" Sam yelled, through her mask. She and Tucker had masks on so Valerie wouldn't see their faces and guess Danny's real identity. Danny was still unconscious.

Sam's head whipped around to look at Tucker when whatever gadget he had in his pocket beeped.

"That's it!" He exclaimed.

"That? Unless that gizmo out of here, I don't care!" Sam snapped irritably.

"That's exactly what this 'gizmo' can do. If I can just hit the right button . . ." Tucker tried to manueveur his body so that a certain button would hit the wall. He and Sam were chained to the wall, by their hands. Dangling from their hands, actually.

"There!" Tucker triumphantly exclaimed as his gizmo climbed out of his pocket, up his arm and unlocked the wide metal cuffs around his wrists.

He quickly unlocked Sam and they both hurried to Danny. Sam sat by his head, Tucker sat close behind.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked, her voice tight.

Danny Phantom groaned and dizzily sat up. "What happened?" He asked, and put a hand to his head.

Sam yanked off her mask. Tucker copied her. "Valerie hit you with one of her ghost rays, and you were blown back against the wall. You were knocked unconscious." Sam was concerned. That's when Tucker realized what he had really known for years. Sam _liked_ Danny and _Danny_ liked Sam.

"I can't believe I didn't turn back," Danny was exclaiming.

"Maybe it's got something to do with the fact that we're floating around in space?" Sam said dryly.

"Hmm, could be. What are we going to do? I'm to tired to fight Valerie and you two, well . . ."

"Can't stand up to Valerie's ghost rays."Tucker finsihed.

"Exactly." Danny agreed. He whispered thank-you to Tucker because he thought that whatever he said would offend his friends, mostly Sam because Tucker probably wouldn't care.

"Well, since she's not a threat to society yet, couldn't we just go home, rest up and come back?" Sam wondered.

"You mean run away?" Danny summerized.

"No, it wouldn't be running away, because there's nothing to run away from. She's only here to kill ghost you and she doesn't know who human you is. So there's no reason for you to stay and fight right now." Sam reasoned.

"Okay, then. Let's go before she comes back. I'm sure I'm strong enough to get us back to Earth but . . ."

"We'll have to go one at a time, right?" Tucker was worried. He didn't want either he or Sam to stay here alone.

"Exactly. Tuck you first." Danny reached over, grabbed his friend's wrist and yank Tucker toward Earth.

Danny went as fast as he could. It would slow him down on his second trip but he pushed himself beyond his limits because Valerie could catch Sam at any second.

He sat Tucker down in front of the school and turned back for Sam.

Sam was where Danny had left her. She jumped when he re-entered the cell, but that was just because she thought that Danny might be Valerie.

Sam was pretty close though. As Danny floated dpwn to take her back to school the door flew open and there stood Valerie.

"I will get you Danny Phantom!" She cried.

Sam slipped on her mask before Valerie noticed her face. She glanced toward Danny, she knew that he would want to stay and fight but she also knew that he wasn't strong enough.

Valerie shot at Danny, he easily avoided it but the blast hit Sam's foot. She fell to the ground, unable to stand.

Danny heard her whimper and made up his mind. Ignoring Valerie he picked Sam up bridal style and flew out through the window. Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck to keep from falling.

"You will not escape me!" Valerie shrieked and fired her ghost ray again.

The blast flew toward Danny and hit him on the shoulder. Danny lurched and Valerie didn't shoot again.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Sam asked as her mask flew off. She asked because Danny was slowing down.

"I'm fine, but my whole arm hurts. How's your foot?" Danny asked. His face was oure pain, even though he said he was fine.

"My foot's fine, I don't think I'll be able to walk on it for a while though." Danny nodded. "Do you need me to move?" Sam asked.

"Please." Danny muttered.

Sam moved her entire body to Danny's right side. He kept his arm around her and she kept her arms around his neck. She kept slipping so she wrapped her legs around Danny's waist. It was a slow trip back.

"Are you comfortable?" Danny asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm as comfortable as I can be without putting you in any pain," Sam asnwered.

"Here, let's take a rest on this planet." Danny swerved toward a small rock formation that could hardly be called a planet.

He sat down on the 'planet.' Sam stayed close to Danny.

"I wonder if Tucker's wondering where we are yet?" Danny wondered.

"Probably. He might be as far as the running around freaking out going 'something has happened, what're we going to do?' stage." Sam did a perfect impersantaion.

"He can be annoying but he's still a good friend." Danny said through his laughter. Sam nodded her agreement.

They sat in silence for a few moments. When Sam turned toward Danny to ask if they should be going, she found he had turned to look at her.

"Sam, I need to tell you something." Danny said softly. Sam nodded. But instead of saying anything he leaned over and . . . kissed her!

Sam was as bit shocked at first. She had a longtime crush on Danny but never had she imagined he liked her!

After a few seconds they both pulled away. Danny was blushing.

"We should be going." Danny said and stood. Sam scrambled to her feet with Danny's help.

Danny was floating a few centimeters off the ground. He held out his right arm and picked Sam up. She squirmed into her last position.

Danny set off at a crisp pace toward Earth. They didn't say anythign to each other on the way back.

Just as they entered a big cloud, Sam whispered in Danny's ear, "I'm glad you said what you said, I never would have been brave enough to."

They came out of the cloud and into the sun.

Danny floated down behind a group of trees beside the school. He changed from Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton. Before they went to find Tucker, Sam kissed Danny. Sam stumbled as they started walking, Danny wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. She slipped her armd around his waist tso that she could walk. They left the security of the trees and instantly Tucker was upon them.

Where have you been? Do you realize how worried I've been! Danny, what happened to your arm, Sam, what happened to you foot?" Tucker cried.

"Calm down Tuck. We're fine, well mostly." Sam laid a hand on Tucker's shoulder.

"Obviously. Now what happened?" Tucker was fairly jumping with excitement, though he had been a bit sarcastic.

"Well, I went back tog et Sam. I was just going to grab her when Valerie came in. She shot at me, I dodged that but it hit Sam's foot. I picked her up and started to fly back. It hit me in the arm. And then we came here," Danny summarized.

Sam noted that Danny had left out the part about the 'planet'. She was fine with that. She wanted to get things straight with Danny first. She wanted to make sure that she and Danny were dating. Just because he kissed her didn't mean that they werre dating, or did it?

School went by quickly. Sam soon found herself limping home on crutches beside Danny. Tucker was staying after school for an advanced math thing that she and Danny didn't really care about.

"I'm glad we're finally going out. I've wanted you to be my girlfriend for so long." Danny said as they walked along.

"Really? Because I feel the same way." Sam felt wonderful, like she was floating on cloud nine, no, above that, cloud infinity.

"I know why you call me Clueless." Danny confessed as they rounded a corner.

"You do? Well, the name fits. In more ways than one." Sam said, ruffling his black hair.

"I know, see you tomorrow or something." He called as Sam turned down her driveway.

Around the next corner Danny ran into Jazz. She wrapped her hands around his arm, his hurt arm.

"There's some ghost hunter around looking for Danny Phantom. I'm scared for you." Jazz squeezed his arm. It hurt so much Danny felt like crying.

"Jazz, let go of my arm. I hurt it today." Jazz let go.

"How did you hurt your arm?" What happened?" Jazz, the overprotective sister cried.

"You know that ghost hunter you just told me about?" Danny asked her. Jazz crossed her arms and tapped her foot, waiting. "Well, I was fighting her this morning with Sam and Tucker. She hit my arm and Sam's foot. That was after I brought Tucker back to the school, it was just me and Sam then.

"Where exactly did you fight her this morning?" Jazz asked, confused.

"Space," Danny answered, shrugging.

"Ahh," Jazz sighed. Now it all made sense. "So, she's here now, so what are you," Jazz poked him in the chest, "Going to do about her?"

"I don't know. What is she doing?" Danny questioned the concerned carrot top.

"She's just riding around on her board, grabbing anyone on the street and asking if they know there whereabouts of Danny Phantom." Jazz answered.

"DANNY!" Came a high pitched gril's scream.

"That was Sam!" Jazz told Danny what he already knew. By the time she finished her sentance he had transformed into Danny Phantom.

Danny zipped around the corner and gasped. He didn't like what he saw.

There was a large crowd gathering. Valer was holding Sam and Tucker hostage. They were being dangled above the ground.

"Danny Phantom, if you do not turn yourself into me in your weakest firm than these two people will be dropped twenty feet. You have five minutes." Valerie boomed. Danny felt that it was no coincidence that out of all the people in Amity Park Sam and Tucker were the two Valerie chose.

She knew who he was.

He was about to step into view when Jazz came up behind him.

"Don't go out there, you'll be playing right into her hands. Wait until she drops them, then go catch them," Jazz explained while holding him back. Danny nodded, he knew she was right.

"Danny Phantom, your time is up! Instead of dropping these two, I will blast them with ghost rays. You know first hand how much they hurt a ghost, so imahine what it will do to a human!" Valerie cackled loudly.

Danny Phantom rushed around the corner and launcged himself into the air. Hw flew toward Valerie and hovered in front of her.

Below them Jack, Maddie and Jazz stood staring with the rest of the townspeople.

"Shoot him down!" Screamed Jack.

"Get rid of that stupid ghost, just don't hurt Sam and Tucker!" Maddie joined him.

"Hear that Danny? No one in this town cares." Valerie let go of Sam and Tucker but a fireman caught them. Now it was just Danny and Valerie in the air.

They stared at each other for a fewsecond. The town hel its breath. They both acted at the same time. Danny blew Valerie halfway acroos the country. Valerie shot Danny into the side of a building.

Danny hit the building qith a loud smack. He landed on the pavement behind a stack of cardboard boxes.

Jazz, Sam and Tucker raced to where he had fallen. Jack, Maddie and pretty much the restr of the town followed.

Danny had changed from Phantom to Fenton during the collision.

Sam was bent over Danny trying towake him up. Jazz was watching fearfully. She was scared he was hurt.

Danny wasn't hurt though. He sat up in a dace and exposed his face to the people of Amity Park.

"Daniel Fenton, what are you doing out here?" Maddie yelled.

"Phantom must have gone through the building!" Someone yelled.

The mob moved on, looking for their ghostly hero.

**I know that everything in here is probably wrong and the story is probably horrible because I wrote this a long, long time ago. Don't yell at me. It's probably just a one-shot but if someone wants me to write more they can send me a couple of ideas and I might. **

**I don't own it. R&R.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
